fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galia
Galia jest Vortixx i bliską przyjaciółką Toa Ognia Hserga. Biografia Wczesne życie Galia pochodzi z wyspy Xia. Wychowywała się w jednej kolonii ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Vortixx imieniem Veen. Tak jak inni Xianie, początkowo prowadziła ubogie życie sługi, lecz miała nadzieję, że wspinaczka na Górę pozwoli jej na awans społeczny. Z drugiej jednak strony, obawiała się próby, zwłaszcza po tym, jak inny z jej bliskich przyjaciół, Zed, zginął podczas wspinaczki. Gdy do władzy na wyspie doszła zarządczyni Xarsa i zaczęła wprowadzać szereg reform, pozwoliła ona na nieprzystąpienie do wspinaczki na Górę w zamian za dozgonną służbę. Młoda Galia, przerażona wizją śmiercionośnej próby, zgodziła się na ten układ i zasiadła w radzie Xarsy, gdzie zajmowała stanowisko pomniejszego urzędnika, Veen natomiast podjęła wyzwanie Góry, zgodnie z rdzenną tradycją. Na przestrzeni lat, Galia zaczynała wątpić w słuszność decyzji podejmowanych przez resztę Vortixx, których fabryki wspierały zbrojnie liczne frakcje, nie kierując się moralnością, a jedynie chęcią zysku. Ostatecznie przekonała się, że nie chce być częścią systemu Xian w momencie, w którym zarządczyni zawarła sojusz z Armią Nowego Świata. Pragnęła opuścić wyspę, zakazane było jej jednak porzucić swoje obowiązki. Po zakończeniu wojny i zamknięciu Xarsy w więzieniu w Otchłani, na Xii doszło do rewolucji i wybrania nowego zarządcy. Nowa władza zajęła się likwidacją pozostałości po starej i pociągnięciem do odpowiedzialności wszystkich związanych w jakikolwiek sposób z poprzednią zarządczynią, w tym i Galii. Galia zdecydowała wtedy, że najwyższy czas opuścić ojczyznę, w której stała się niewolnikiem błędnego systemu. Udało jej się zakupić nielegalnie niewielką łódź i wkrótce potem, pod osłoną nocy, uzbrojona jedynie w niewielki miotacz, Vortixx opuściła potajemnie Xię, wyruszając na poszukiwania lepszego domu. Planowała udać się do Metru Nui, zboczyła jednak z kursu, kiedy jej łódź wpłynęła w sztorm i została uszkodzona. Galia była zmuszona zatrzymać się na pierwszej napotkanej wyspie, by dokonać naprawy. Kilkanaście dni później dotarła na Quentris, wyspę będącą największą we Wszechświecie Matoran ostoją dla piratów, złodziei, łowców nagród i innych przestępców, rządzoną przez lorda Skakdi Xixexa. Quentris Xianka błądziła przez kilka godzin po wyspie, bezskutecznie próbując znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby jej pomóc. Wreszcie trafiła do jednej z biedniejszych dzielnic, gdzie postanowiła odpocząć przy barze w bocznej uliczce. Spotkała tam wtedy męskiego Vortixx o imieniu Stzza, który próbował z nią porozmawiać, Galia była jednak zbyt przestraszona, by podjąć rozmowę. Po odejściu Xianina, na miejscu zjawił się Skakdi Kar, należący, jak się potem okazało, do gwardii Xixexa. Próbował zaatakować dziewczynę, lecz został niespodziewanie unieruchomiony przez Stzzę, a wtedy Galia w przypływie paniki zabiła go strzałem ze swojego miotacza. Widząc strach w oczach Vortixx oraz jej brak doświadczenia w walce, Stzza postanowił przygarnąć ją do siebie i wyszkolić. Srebrny Mściciel Przez kolejnych kilka miesięcy, Galia trenowała u Xianina, mieszkając z nim pod jednym dachem i szkoląc się w walce sztyletami, które wręczył jej mężczyzna. Którejś nocy odkryła, że Stzza jest zarażony chorobą po walce z Zyglakami przed laty i powoli umiera. Domyślając się, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu, Galia szykowała się do opuszczenia jego domu i wyruszenia własną drogą. Jednocześnie gwardia Xixexa poszukiwała osoby odpowiedzialnej za śmierć Kara i wysłała dwóch najemników, Offendera oraz Scattera z misją zabicia dziewczyny. Zadanie to otrzymał również elitarny zabójca na usługach lorda Skakdi, znany jako Srebrny Mściciel. Po ostatniej lekcji, dziewczyna spędziła wieczór wraz ze swoim mentorem, kiedy ten nagle otrzymał tajemniczą wiadomość i oznajmił Vortixx, że ta musi już iść. Nauczyciel pożegnał swoją uczennicę i wkrótce potem Galia udała się do miasta na spotkanie z Saamem, przyjacielem Stzzy, który miał zapewnić jej pomoc. Na brzegu rzeki płynącej przez Quentris na jej drodze stanął jednak Scatter. Wykorzystując w pełni swoje nowo nabyte umiejętności, Xiance udało się pokonać najemnika, lecz wtedy na miejsce przybył Srebrny Mściciel. Okazało się, że zabójca w rzeczywistości jest Stzzą - Galia niemal od razu się tego domyśliła. Nie była w stanie zabić swojego mentora, on również nie mógł jej zranić ze względu na ich więź i zarazę Zyglaków. Mężczyzna wyjawił jej, że wziął ją pod swoją opiekę, wierząc, że odkupi tym swoje winy za zbrodnie popełniane dla Xixexa. Dziewczyna spędziła ze swoim nauczycielem jego ostatnie chwile, dopóki ten nie wyzionął ducha. Po jego śmierci, uciekła przed dalszym pościgiem do Saama; przed opuszczeniem wyspy zamierzała jednakże wrócić po zbroję Srebrnego Mściciela. Wtedy okazało się, że jej fragmenty trafiły w ręce różnych łajdaków rozprzestrzenionych po całym Quentris. Galia postanowiła odzyskać pancerz i zemścić się na Xixexie, który zmuszał jej mentora do niewolniczej pracy, tak jak Vortixx zmuszali kiedyś ją. Szumowina z Quentris By upamiętnić Stzzę, Galia przefarbowała połowę swojego pancerza na srebrno. Dzięki zdolnościom nabytym podczas treningu u mężczyzny, Galii udało się dołączyć do jednej z działających na wyspie złodziejskich szajek niezależnych od Xixexa. Był to niecodzienny widok na Quentris, gdyż większość kobiet na wyspie było zdegradowanych do roli niewolników. Nawiązała również znajomość z Lahką, Matoraninem, który w przeszłości podejmował próby wyleczenia Stzzy, a także z alchemiczką Sirbe. W szajce, Vortixx szybko zyskała silną reputację, co pozwoliło jej na organizowanie napadów na osoby będące w posiadaniu fragmentów zbroi Srebrnego Mściciela oraz na skarbce lorda Skakdi. Choć początkowo próby obrabowania Xixexa w większości kończyły się niepowodzeniem, nie przygasiło to zapału Galii, która wyciągała wnioski z popełnionych błędów i wykorzystywała je przy kolejnych akcjach, organizując skuteczne napady. W trakcie działania w szajce, dziewczyna poznała Vadyma. Ona i mężczyzna zbliżyli się do siebie, choć potem Galia nie była zadowolona z owoców tej znajomości. Ostatecznie Galia umocniła swoją pozycję na tyle, by móc opuścić szajkę i uformować własną. Dziewczyna zebrała grupę składającą się z mieszkańców wyspy również mających zatargi z Xixexem, którą nazwała Szumowinami z Quentris. Zapoczątkowało to długotrwały konflikt władcy z Szumowinami; lord Skakdi szybko dostrzegł dziewczynę i zaczął podejmować próby jej pojmania, bezowocne. Jednocześnie, Galii udało się zebrać wszystkie fragmenty zbroi Srebrnego Mściciela, poza maską. Ta była w rękach posiadającej szerokie wpływy na wyspie osobistości, znanej jako Kolekcjoner Gamatoa. Gamatoa był gotów oddać maskę dziewczynie pod jednym warunkiem - ta miała zostać jedną z jego tancerek. Vortixx nie zgodziła się na to. Któregoś dnia, na Quentris przybyła Veen, będąca teraz agentką władzy na Xii, która miała za zadanie sprowadzić Galię z powrotem na wyspę. Oznajmiła dziewczynie, że ze względu na ich dawne więzi tego nie zrobi, ostrzegła ją jednak także, że gdy spotkają się po raz kolejny, nie puści jej wolno. Przybycie Toa Hserga Jakiś czas później, Galia dowiedziała się o tym, że informator Xixexa, Zyxxyz, planuje przewrót mający pozbawić lorda Skakdi władzy i skontaktowała się z nim przez pośrednika, umawiając się na spotkanie w pobliżu jednego z przyportowych lokali. Spotkanie to okazało się być jednak pułapką zastawioną przez sługi lorda Quentris i Vortixx została pochwycona, lecz wtem z pomocą zjawił się Toa Ognia Hserg, niedawno przybyły na wyspę. Po ucieczce przed zabójcami, Galia przesłuchała wojownika i dowiedziała się od niego, że dotarł na Quentris, aby ocalić swojego przyjaciela, Matoranina Sheda z rąk Xixexa i szukał kogoś, kto mógłby mu w tym pomóc. Galia początkowo chciała odmówić Toa, lecz była mu również skrycie wdzięczna za uratowanie życia. Zaprowadziła wojownika do Saama i przybyła po niego następnego ranka, zabierając go do kryjówki Szumowin. Zgodziła mu się zaufać, dostrzegając w nim coś, czego nie widziała nigdy wcześniej u żadnego mieszkańca Quentris; coś, co przywodziło jej na myśl jej dawnego mentora. Na miejscu, rebelianci razem z Toa obmyślili plan egzekucji Xixexa, który polegał na wysadzeniu jednego ze skarbców władcy wyspy, co miało zmusić lorda Skakdi do udania się na spotkanie z mającym przybyć za niedługo do miasta kontrahentem. Opuściwszy swoją twierdzę, lord Skakdi byłby łatwym celem dla zabójców. Ustaliwszy wszystkie szczegóły, Galia udała się następnie wraz z Hsergiem do siedziby Kolekcjonera, skąd wspólnie udało im się odzyskać maskę Srebrnego Mściciela. Gdy nadszedł dzień realizacji planu, Galia i inny członek Szumowin, Tumul, podłożyli ładunki wybuchowe w skarbcu, podczas gdy reszta grupy z Vadymem na czele odwracała uwagę strażników; Hserg zaś miał zdalnie odpalić ładunki swoją mocą, kiedy wszyscy już oddalą się na bezpieczną odległość. Choć udało im się wysadzić skarbiec, dalsza część plana została pokrzyżowana zjawieniem się wynajętej przez Xixexa łowczyni nagród Shae, która zabiła Tumula i planowała pojmać Galię. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Hserg, pokonał łowczynię i uciekł z Vortixx. Następnie Galia zaprowadziła Toa do Lahki, a Matoranin opatrzył ich rany. Później, Vadym dostarczył do kryjówki wiadomość od swojego informatora, przekazując szczegóły spotkania Xixexa z kontrahentem. W dzień zamachu, dziewczyna wysłała Hserga do Sirbe po specjalną miksturę zmieniającą, która przemieniłaby ją i Toa w strażników lorda Skakdi, a ci odeskortowaliby władcę do jego powozu po jego postrzeleniu przez Vadyma podczas spotkania. W trakcie eskorty oboje zamierzali zabić osłabionego Zakazianina, wiedząc, że bez Xixexa jego gwardia rozpadłaby się, co ułatwiłoby wydostanie pracującego w kopalni pod fortecą Sheda z niewoli. Wysławszy Toa Ognia po miksturę, Galia dotarła z buntownikami na miejsce spotkania, a następnie obezwładniła strażników strzegących okolicy, w której miała odebrać od Hserga miksturę. Wpadła jednak w pułapkę zastawioną przez sługusów Xixexa - Bazylyska oraz Zyxxyza w ciele Trullo. Dowiedziała się, że zarówno część gwardii lorda Skakdi, jak i Szumowiny spiskują zarówno przeciw Xixexowi, jak i niej, by wyeliminować ich oboje i przejąć władzę nad wyspą. Obezwładniona mocą Bazylyska, dziewczyna została zabrana przez zbirów zmierzających do fortecy. Na drodze Bazylyska i Zyxxyza stanął Hserg, który dowiedział się o zdradzie po nieudanej próbie zabicia go przez Vadyma. Wojownik stanął do walki z Bazylyskiem, podczas gdy Zyxxyz zabrał dziewczynę na wybrzeże na spotkanie z Xixexem, gdy plan zamachu zaczął wymykać się spod kontroli. Na miejscu informator próbował wkupić się w łaski władcy, wtedy jednak został zabity przez Shae, która wyeliminowała pozostałych biorących udział w zamachu i powiedziała Xixexowi o całym planie. Wtem na wybrzeże wdarł się Hserg, próbujący odbić Vortixx, został jednak błyskawicznie pokonany przez lorda Skakdi. Galia na własne oczy ujrzała, jak Xixex zrzuca na Toa Ognia budynek, po czym została zabrana przez władcę do jego twierdzy. W fortecy Xixexa, Galia wyjawiła mu, że to właśnie ona jest Vortixx, która przed laty zabiła Kara i doprowadziła do obrócenia się Srebrnego Mściciela przeciwko lordowi Skakdi. Władca Quentris zniszczył wtedy jej sztylety - jedyną pozostałość po nauczycielu Xianki - i wtrącił ją do kopalni, by tam złamać jej wolę walki. W kopalni, dziewczyna poznała Sheda, który podobnie jak inni niewolnicy był zmuszany do poszukiwania ukrytego pod ziemią źródła Zenergizowanej Protodermis, która przed laty przemieniła Xixexa ze zwykłego Skakdi w tytana, którym był teraz. Naraziwszy się strażnikom, Galia została schłostana tak brutalnie, że omal nie postradała zmysłów. Złamana, została zabrana przez Vogha, głównego gwardzistę Xixexa, do Sióstr Amare, aby te przygotowały ją do służby lordowi Skakdi. W swojej komnacie, niewolnice Xixexa dokładnie wymyły dziewczynę oraz omamiły jej umysł, a następnie nałożyły kunsztowną suknię i oddały Xiankę w ręce gwardzistów, którzy mieli zaprowadzić ją do sali władcy. Po drodze jednak Vortixx została odbita przez Hserga, który po tym, jak zdołał przeżyć zawalenie się na niego przyportowej budowli, udał się do Lahki i Sirbe, opatrzył swoje rany i nałożył zbroję Srebrnego Mściciela znajdującą się w mieszkaniu Galii. Następnie, podszywając się pod jednego z gwardzistów dzięki miksturze od alchemiczki, dostał się na teren fortecy z zamiarem uwolnienia przyjaciółki. Znowu razem, Hserg i Galia wtargnęli do komnaty sióstr Amare i wzięli jedną z nich, przemieniając ją za pomocą mikstury w Xiankę, prawdziwa Galia zaś udała się do kopalni, by wzniecić bunt i oswobodzić niewolników, którzy mieli pomóc w zakończeniu rządów władcy Quentris. Obalenie Xixexa Podczas gdy Hserg groźbą uśmiercenia fałszywej Galii - będącej najcenniejszą zdobyczą Xixexa - dostał się do sali tronowej władcy i stanął z nim do pojedynku, Galia odnalazła Sheda i pokonała pilnujących go i kilku innych niewolników strażników. Wtem jednak do kopalni wtargnął Vogh, poinformowany o planie Vortixx i jej przyjaciela przez pozostałe Siostry Amare i stanął do walki z dziewczyną. Zakazianin brał nad nią górę, lecz wtedy został uśmiercony przez Sheda i więźniów namówionych przez niego do pomocy Xiance. Po pokonaniu Vogha, Galia, Shed i grupa niewolników przeszła przez kopalnię, oswobadzając pozostałych więźniów, a następnie skierowała się od sali tronowej, by położyć kres tyrańskim rządom lorda Skakdi i pomścić Srebrnego Mściciela. Buntownicy wtargnęli do sali tronowej i stanęli do walki z gwardzistami Zakazianina, Galia starła się z Shae, a Hserg kontynuował swój pojedynek z Xixexem. Uszkodziwszy plecak odrzutowy Corenastanki i pozbywszy się jej z komnaty, Galia zamierzała pomóc Toa Ognia, lecz poniosła zbyt poważne rany, by móc to zrobić. Obserwowała dalsze starcie wojownika z tyranem, dopóki Hserg nie uwolnił całej swojej mocy, burząc ściany sali tronowej oraz oślepiając na moment wszystkich i pozbawiając ich przytomności. Gdy Galia się ocknęła, zobaczyła pokonanego Hserga okładanego pięściami przez Xixexa. Następnie władca Quentris zrzucił Toa ze szczytu urwiska, po czym zamierzał to samo zrobić z Galią. Wtedy jednak zaatakował go Hserg, któremu udało się uniknąć upadku, chwytając się wystającego fragmentu ruin, i odciągnął Zakazianina od Xianki, zrzucając się razem z władcą w przepaść. Galia w porę pomogła wojownikowi wdrapać się na górę, Xixex natomiast nie zdołał się utrzymać i zniknął w odmętach szalejącego oceanu. Unicestwiwszy Xixexa, Galia i Hserg zostali opatrzeni przez Lahkę, podczas gdy Quentris pogrążało się w chaosie. Dziewczyna zaprowadziła Toa bocznymi uliczkami na wybrzeże, gdzie znany jej Rithianin miał zabrać wojownika do domu na Artas Nui. Przed odpływem, Hserg zaproponował Galii, by ta wyruszyła wraz z nim. Po długim wahaniu, Vortixx przystała na to i opuściła Quentris, zamykając ten rozdział w swoim życiu. Podczas podróży na wyspę-miasto, Galia opowiedziała przyjacielowi całą swoją historię. Artas Nui Po dotarciu do metropolii, dziewczyna zamieszkała z Hsergiem w jego domu, który ten dzielił niegdyś z Toa Hikirą. Któregoś dnia, została wezwana przez Vrexa do jego kwatery. Mężczyzna oznajmił jej, że na wyspie pojawili się poszukujący jej Vortixx, w tym i Veen. Zaproponował, że odeśle ich z powrotem na Xię, w zamian Galia musiała jednak porwać i przyprowadzić do niego pewną osobę. Dziewczyna nie zgodziła się na to. Cechy i umiejętności Na Quentris Galia zasłynęła jako osoba zaciekła o buntowniczej naturze. Początkowo było jednak dużo bardziej lękliwa i nieprzyzwyczajona do ciężkich warunków bandyckiej ostoi, lecz treningi ze Srebrnym Mścicielem silnie zahartowały jej ducha. Dorastając wśród przestępców i łowców nagród, Xianka nauczyła się nie okazywać strachu i nieustannie dążyć do celu. Nie poddawała się i była wierna swoim ideałom, nawet kiedy znalazła się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Stroniła od przywiązań, chcąc uniknąć bólu takiego jak ten po stracie Srebrnego Mściciela, dlatego unikała zawiązywania większych więzi nawet ze swoimi sojusznikami. Zmieniło się to jednak po poznaniu Toa Hserga. Była zwinna i szybka. Życie i warunki panujące na Quentris nauczyły jej przestępczego fachu oraz przebiegłości, co dziewczyna potrafiła dobrze wykorzystać, nie tylko na tamtej wyspie. Uzbrojenie W walce Galia używała dwóch małych sztyletów, które otrzymała od swojego mentora i które były jej jedyną pamiątką po nim, jaką zawsze nosiła przy sobie, toteż silnie się z nimi związała. Po pojmaniu dziewczyny, sztylety zostały zniszczone przez Xixexa. Od tamtej pory używa w ich zastępstwie innych noży. Informacje o MOCu *Galia po raz pierwszy została zbudowana w 2010 roku. Miała 76 części. *Najnowsza i kanoniczna wersja została zbudowana w 2013 roku. Ma 139 części. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie MOC Galii przedstawiał Vortixx bez żadnej konkretnej historii; postać ta została nazwana wtedy PrettyGirl, od słów pewnej piosenki. Później imię to stało się na pewien czas pseudonimem Galii w fabule, choć potem pomysł ten został porzucony. *Jeszcze przed stworzeniem postaci Galii, jej MOC miał przedstawiać Laimax. Pojawienia *''Płomień wśród cieni'' *''Echa'' Niekanoniczne: *''PrettyGirl vs. Virtus'' *''Anihilacja'' Zobacz też: *Galeria: Galia Autor Lord Vox Kategoria:Vortixx Kategoria:Vox22